Depending on the medical pathology involved some patients may need to remain non-weight bearing and prone for prolonged periods of time during a hospital stay. To this end, a prone cart may be utilized. Prone carts are used for mobility by individuals, typically with spinal cord injury or for example Rhizotomy patients, for whom seated mobility, such as a wheelchair, is contraindicated. A prone cart is a flat/horizontal earl typically with a fixed height, propelled by the user while lying in a prone position. Currently available prone carts are uncomfortable, subjecting the patient to chronic neck, shoulder and back pain, and make social interaction and performing activities of daily hospital living difficult. Additionally, existing prone carts lack user accessible adjustability, as well as a storage area.
Therefore, a new design of prone cart is needed to overcome the problems with existing prone carts and which are further designed for safety, comfort and convenience and which offers users independence with increased mobility.